


Rest Your Gentle Head Upon Her Lap

by Hotspur



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Modern Setting, The Welsh song, kate's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Welsh Song scene, from Kate's perspective in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Gentle Head Upon Her Lap

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt that simply said "your otp, cuddling." I've been meaning to write this scene from Kate's perspective, so here it is, slightly modernized and based off the 2014 RSC. I've edited it since I first posted it.

"Come on, Kate, let me put my head in your lap," Harry said, grabbing my hand and dragging me across the room. I could only laugh in consternation. 

"Get going, you dumb goose," I snapped, playfully swiping at his back as I sat down on the floor. We were at Glendower's estate in Bangor, tomorrow Harry was leaving and I didn't want to think about that. Glendower and Harry's uncle had taken their seats, Glendower in his favorite easy chair and Thomas Percy on the couch.

"Huh, the devil must speak Welsh," Harry said as he began to settle by my legs, "Catrin's such a good musician." That she was. She could play piano, guitar, harp, anything, but tonight her instrument was her voice alone. Of course Harry had to make some dumb comment.

"Shut up and listen to her sing in Welsh," I said, exasperated. My brother Edmund was lying peacefully with his head in Catrin's lap. Why couldn't Harry be more manageable.

"I'd rather hear our dog Lady howling in Irish!" Harry said loudly. He reminded me a lot of our red setter right now with his own howling.

I grabbed the back of his head by his hair and leaned in close over his face, close enough to kiss him. "Do you want your head broken?" I said.

"No!" He replied, staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Then lie still!" 

"No way!" He said. "That's what girls do." 

At this point I didn't care that there were others witnessing my dumb husband. I was used to it. "God help you!" I groaned.

"Into the Welsh lady's bed," Harry replied. 

"What was that?" I asked, although I had certainly heard what he'd said. 

"Quiet, she's going to sing," Harry said. All I could do was grin stupidly. Sometimes he made me laugh. I pulled him close and more comfortably onto my lap, my arm linked with Harry's and him holding my hand on his chest. 

Catrin began to sing. I could only understand a few words with my paltry Welsh, but it was beautiful. I looked down at Harry, who had closed his eyes. I felt a pang in my heart. For all his flaws and his temper and despite all our fights, I loved him. I loved him desperately and didn't want him to go. I never wanted to break the moment we were in, snuggled together in safety. 

Just like I'd felt a few minutes before, while Harry had held me, my back to his chest and his arms around my waist, I was safe and loved. I remembered the sweet kisses he'd pressed on my neck and looked down at him, completely in love. 

I wished I could hold him like this forever.


End file.
